Star Trek Movie Manifesto
by CC.V.RG
Summary: Basically me rambling on about the 6 Original Cast Star Trek Movies. Heavily, HEAVILY implied Spock/McCoy slash favoritism, so if you have a problem with slash, don't read! Rating is for brief language. Also, A LOT of spoilers for all 6 movies! COMPLETE!
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: All of the scenes/characters that I talk about in this rant do not belong to me. They all belong to the genius Gene Roddenberry, and all the other makers and creators of Star Trek (who I idolize!).**

**Ok, then, people. I have come bringing a Spones/Star Trek Movie Rant/Manifesto/Oh-My-Gosh-I-Can't-Believe-I-Actually-Wrote-This Ramble! *squeals* Are you excited?**

***crickets***

**…Well then. Thanks for the support, I guess…lol, jk. So, the story behind this little thing was that basically, I had finished watching all 6 Original Cast Star Trek Movies, and I decided to just WRITE about how awesome they all were, and about all the awesome Spones moments in them. In the end, it turned into this whole thing…that I think it worthy of posting now, after I have edited it suitably.**

**This will be a twoshot, as I did this in two journal-entries on deviantART (you can check it out there too: the link is on my profile). So, this is the first part. Let us begin!**

* * *

><p>Alright, people…I feel a LONG Star Trek rant coming on. Literally. I am now going to proceed to go through each movie - one by one - tell whether I liked it, and pick out my favorite parts, quotes, and Spones moments (with the help of the "Spock McCoy Ship Manifesto", which you can find by typing into google "Spock McCoy Ship Manifesto." It will probably be the first one that comes up. Really, this is very long, but it's a good read, and can convince ANYONE that Spones is canon!).<p>

So, let us start! First, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture.

Now, my parents will tell you that this was the worst movie out of all the Original Cast ones...but I don't think it's THAT horrible. It's not my favorite, of course...but it's not that bad either! There are some very good quotes and moments in that one - including some angsty, hurt/comfort Spones moments (and, unfortunately, one serious McKirk moment...which is such an innuendo. And the way William Shatner says is...well, we'll get to that later). First of all, it starts out with Spock going to Vulcan after the end of the First Five Year Mission to undergo Kohlinar, which is the complete "wiping-out" of emotion for a Vulcan. This distressed me - greatly. Spock couldn't just WIPE OUT all his emotion: he's IN LOVE with McCoy! How could he leave the good doctor like that...*sniffle* Again, this was very distressing to me because it kind of lowered the chance of canon-ness of Spones. But then it was revealed that McCoy left Starfleet ENTIRELY after Spock left...which definitely shows some rejection and hurt/comfort on the Spones front. McCoy simply didn't have a reason to remain in Starfleet after his beloved left! *Cheers* SCORE FOR SPONES! …Alright, moving on. There is another awesome McCoy & Kirk scene (which I spoke briefly of above) when McCoy first comes back on board the Enterprise...

_**Kirk**_**: Well, for a man who swore he'd never return to Starfleet.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Just a moment, Captain, sir. I'll explain what happened. Your revered Admiral Nogura invoked a little-known, seldom-used "reserve activation clause." In simpler language, Captain, they DRAFTED me!  
><strong>_**Kirk (in mock horror)**_**: They didn't.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: This was your idea. This was YOUR IDEA, wasn't it?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Bones...there's a...thing out there!  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Why is any object we don't understand always called a "thing"?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Dammit, Bones! I need you. Badly!  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: ...*sighs* Permission to come aboard, Captain?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: *smiles* Permission granted.**

Alright, so I have to admit...that was a pretty cute moment...even though the way Shatner said, "I need you. Badly!" was in an incredibly slashy way (even I have to admit, and I'm not a fan of McKirk). Even my MOM gasped when he said it that way and said, "Oh my god." And looked at me with this, "Maybe-this-Star-Trek-slash-thing-you-have-going-on-isn't-so-far-out-there-after-all" way. But anyway, on to when McCoy saw Spock again for the first time in 18 months!

_**McCoy**_**: So help me, I'm actually pleased to see you!**

Ahh...such a slashy line. Come on, it's so obvious that they love each other! Then, there's also this amazing McCoy line (really, it is classic McCoy)...

_**Chekov**_**: No casualties reported, Doctor.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Wrong, Mr. Chekov. There are casualties: my wits!  
><strong>  
>Oh, and how could I forget the ULTIMATE Spones scene which is in this movie. At the beginning of the film, Spock's uniform is Science Green and McCoy's is Medical Orange. And at the end...when both Spock and McCoy are looking suspiciously smug and happy...THEY'RE JACKETS ARE SWITCHED! *Squeal* Yes, Spock and McCoy were wearing each other's jackets! How much slashier could you get? I mean, come on! It's completely obvious! I laughed and grinned at that scene...but my parents didn't get it at all. Lol. But yeah, in conclusion, this was an okay movie. I loved the McCoy moments - they were classic - but the rest of the film was kind of lacking. Like, literally, an hour of that movie was no dialogue...just looking at the Enterprise and the alien cloud that V'ger was in. My mom fell asleep half way through, but I stuck it out! And that whole thing with Lieutenant Ilia dying, and being possessed by V'ger's servant? That was pointless. I mean, Lieutenant Ilia was basically just the eye-candy for the whole movie - and her clothes were so...so *skimpy*...bleh. Honestly, I didn't find her attractive at all (and it wasn't even because she was bald…that I don't mind, on a girl—I actually have a friend who's a girl and bald. I just didn't like the way she looked). And I really disliked Captain Decker as well...he was just a jerk! I mean, I get that he wanted to be captain...but it was the ENTERPRISE! Kirk and that ship belong together - can't do anything about it, dude. So yes, that was my opinion on Star Trek I: The Motion Picture. Now, onto Wrath of Khan - where it got about 1000 times better.<p>

Ah, the Wrath of Khan...Star Trek II...otherwise known as (*SPOILERS*) the film in which Spock dies. First, let me tell you something...I told my parents when we started watching this movie that I would cry when Spock died. And they didn't believe me! I mean, I know that I rarely cry during movies...but I KNEW that this was going to break me! So I stocked up on tissues, I got my comfy pillow to cry into...and they still didn't believe me! And guess what happened. I cried. No, I didn't just cry...I BAWLED into that pillow. I shook with sobs as Spock died...and when Kirk did the eulogy and funeral. Tears spilled down my face...it was traumatizing! And my mom was just like, "Oh my god, I can't believe you actually cried." And I retorted with, "Hey, you cry during Field of Dreams and Hallmark commercials!" Seriously, if she cries during SAPPY movies during the 80s, I have a right to cry when SPOCK dies! Sheesh...But anyway, yeah. I cried a lot. It was painful. It's going to take a long time for me to be able to watch that movie again without crying *sighs*. But on to the other stuff. The only thing that I didn't like about Wrath of Khan (and this was something that continued on to the Search for Spock) was the "Kirk's bastard son" storyline. I mean, that was just so random and annoying...and it didn't go anywhere! Pointless. Saavik was okay in this movie...but I had a bit of a problem with her in the next one (with the whole, teenage Spock going through pon farr and Saavik having to "mate" with him...bleh. That was such a messed up storyline. Spock looked at Saavik like a father! Not a lover...and it just...bleh. Just bleh). And Ricardo Montalbaun (is that how you spell it?) was amazing in his role as Khan. And then, of course, there's also the complete epic-ness of the Spones moments. This movie doesn't have as many (not like the jacket incident...*grins*), but there are some! For example...

_**Spock**_**: Jim, be careful.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: *We* will!**

Lol, McCoy *sounds* all offended...but they both know that Spock didn't forget him. Along with this, there are also many McCoy & Kirk friendship (thank goodness) moments. There's the whole conversation in the beginning with Kirk bemoaning his age...and McCoy giving him some little bits of wisdom (because, really, McCoy is like the wise old man in this series. He loves his friends...and he knows just what to say to them to make them feel better. Ah...I truly love his character!).

_**McCoy**_**: Dammit, Jim, what the hell is the matter with you? Other people have birthdays, why are we treating yours like a funeral?**

Lol, I loved it when McCoy beat some serious sense into Kirk. XD

_**McCoy**_**: You're hiding...hiding behind rules and regulations.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Who am I hiding from?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: From yourself, Admiral.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Don't mince words, Bones. What do you really think?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Jim, I'm your doctor, and I'm also your friend. Get back your command! Get it back before you turn into part of this collection, before you really do grow old.**

Then, there's also the HILARIOUS line of when Kirk and McCoy are beaming down to an unknown place...

_**McCoy**_**: Where are we going?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Where they went.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Suppose they went nowhere?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Then this will be your big chance to get away from it all.**

Oh god, I really love their interactions - especially when it's not slashy at all! Just banter between friends. Lol. And then...there's the famous line between them after Spock died. The last scene in the movie. So touching...so beautiful (except the last line...with which this is all I can say: WHAT were the script-writers thinking?).

_**McCoy**_**: He's not really dead. As long as we remember him.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: It's a far, far better thing I do than I have ever done before. A far better resting place that I go to than I have ever known.  
><strong>_**Carol**_**: Is that a poem?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: No. Something Spock was trying to tell me. On my birthday.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: You okay, Jim? How do you feel?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Young. I feel young.**

Ahh...and so Wrath of Khan ends. All in all, an amazing movie. At the time (before watching the next one), I thought that it was going to be the best movie out there. But yet, I was proved wrong - twice. Because, as good as Wrath of Khan is...the Search for Spock and the Voyage Home are both even better.

And now we are onto the Search for Spock...Star Trek III...also known as, "When McCoy Met the Katra" (as said in the Spock McCoy Ship Manifesto: again, see above). The one thing that completely PROVES that Spones is canon. Here, I'd like to take a quote from that Manifesto I keep mentioning, saying something about this storyline: "Perhaps the strongest evidence canonically for Spock/McCoy lies in Spock's decision to leave his katra to Doctor McCoy before his death in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. In the twenty-two and a half years since this movie first hit theaters, countless theories of Spock's reasoning have been pondered by Trekkie and slasher alike..." I totally agree. Why else would Spock give his katra to McCoy unless the good doctor was his beloved? The one he trusted the most with his soul! I mean, come on! Scotty was there in that room too! And so were a few other redshirts...he could've even given it to Kirk, if he had did it on the bridge (because you could tell, even then, that Spock knew he was going to die). But he didn't. Instead, he gave his soul to Leonard H. McCoy. And so, the Search for Spock was born. First of all, I was so extremely GIDDY while watching this movie because of all the McCoy scenes and Spones references (even though Spock was dead/unconscious for almost all of it). So the movie starts out with McCoy breaking into Spock's sealed quarters. At first, Kirk freaks out. But then, when he realizes that it's Bones, he's NOT SURPRISED! Why else would he not be surprised but for the fact that he knew that McCoy and Spock had been lovers? And that it made sense for McCoy to be in that room, grieving for his love. From there, McCoy slowly goes downhill. Spock's katra starts slowly driving him insane...up to the point where he tries to spend all his money to buy a ship to get to Genesis to find Spock's coffin, even though it's restricted by Starfleet orders. From there, he's captured and imprisoned, due to his "mental instability." Kirk then comes to visit him...and this amazing, sweet, and SLASHY (Spones, of course) scene happens:

_**Kirk (Hand in the Vulcan salute)**_**: How many fingers am I holding up?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: That's not very damned funny.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Good. At least your sense of humor's returned.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: The Hell it has.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: *Takes out a hypospray*  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: What's that?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Lexorin.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Lexorin? What for?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: You're suffering from a Vulcan mind meld, Doctor.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Spock!  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: That's right.  
><strong>_**McCoy (without real anger)**_**: That green-blooded son of a bitch! This is his revenge for all those arguments he lost!**

This is an extremely cute scene that shows Kirk and McCoy's friendship, and, to a smaller extent, McCoy's love for Spock. When he says that last line, the "green-blooded son of a bitch," you can tell that he doesn't mean it. And on top of that, when Kirk said that McCoy was suffering from a Vulcan mind meld, McCoy immediately knew that he was carrying Spock's katra. That means that Spock either A. Told him about it before, or B. Knew about it from a previous mind meld with the alive Spock. Either way, it suggests a high level of intimacy between them. After this scene, the Enterprise bridge crew proceeds to conceive the greatest jailbreak in all of movie history. XD And on a non-slashy note, Sulu completely KICKED ASS in that scene...as did Scotty...and Chekov...and Uhura...and, HOLY SHIT, ALL OF THEM WERE AWESOME IN THIS SCENE! AND THEY DID IT FOR MCCOY AND SPOCK! *SQUEAL* Ok, done with my little fangirlish freakout. The rest of the movie passes eventfully - with McCoy fading in and out of Spock's consciousness and his own. There's this really cute scene (which I can't find the actual quote for) where McCoy is sitting at Spock's console on the hijacked Enterprise, and he talks momentarily in Spock's voice. Kirk, Scotty, and Chekov immediately turn around, and they find McCoy staring back at them with this ADORABLE, innocent and confused expression. He says something like, "What? Didn't I say it right?" And Kirk just smiles kindly at him, saying something like, "Yes, Bones, you did." THE CUTENESS OF THAT SCENE COMPLETELY OVERWHELMS ME! Okay, back on target. The Enterprise explodes...and with it, there is another great wisdom-filled line by McCoy.

_**Kirk**_**: My God, Bones...what have I done?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: What you had to do. What you always do. Turn death into a fighting chance to live.**

Ahh...absolutely beautiful. While I completely love and ship Spones, I have always loved McCoy and Kirk's friendship...they love and support each other through thick and thin. I LOVE IT! Now...we move onto one of the slashiest scenes and lines EVER...McCoy admitting to an unconscious Spock that he loves him (well, kinda...not in those exact words...look, this is the verbatim quote...)

_**McCoy**_**: Spock, for God's sake, talk to me. You stuck this damned thing in my head. Remember? Remember? Now tell me what to do with it. Help me. (Long pause) I'm going to tell you something that I...I never thought I'd hear myself say. But it seems I've missed you. I don't know if I could stand to lose you again.**

Oh yes, people...that is an actual line in the actual film. EVEN A NON-SLASHER COULD SEE THE IMPLICATIONS OF THAT! I MEAN, COME ON! "I don't know if I could stand to lose you again"? My god...that is so slashy that I can't even express it in words! I'll just write many exclamation points, then, to emphasize my point: ! Ok...moving on. Up next is the actual time when McCoy has to go up on the slab on Vulcan and go through the ritual that will transfer Spock's katra back into his body. Here, we finally get to see the dedication McCoy has to Spock - definitely the dedication of a lover.

_**McCoy**_**: I choose the danger!  
><strong>_**McCoy (looks at Kirk)**_**: Hell of a time to ask...**

The Vulcan Priestess clearly said, in a very blunt tone to McCoy, that he could die or be eternally injured through this procedure. And yet he is so certain of his choice that he has the strength to joke about it to Kirk. Some would say that that's just a defensive mechanism for McCoy...but we Spones shippers know better. Then, there is that last slashy moment...when Spock comes down to greet the crew of the (recently deceased) U.S.S. Enterprise. He goes to Kirk first - but only because his father told him of how they used to be friends, and because they really were good friends before Spock's death (HA! Take that, Spirk shippers! XD Lol, but no, I'm not going to be one of those people who bash on other people's pairings...that would be unfair of me). And right before everyone floods around Spock with smiles, Spock looks at McCoy for reassurance - because, now, they are canonically linked forever. And all McCoy does is tap his forehead with a smile: letting Spock know that no matter what happens, McCoy will always be there for him. And so, thus ends the Search for Spock! Now, I know that some (most) Trekkies will tell you that the even numbered films (2, 4, 6, and 8) are the good ones, and the odd numbered films (1, 3, 5, and 7) are the not so good ones. But I think that Search for Spock should definitely be the one exception to that rule! I mean, in my opinion, this movie was better than Wrath of Khan - but, then again, my opinion is probably biased, considering one of my chief reasons for loving it is because it is McCoy centered, lol. But still, all in all, this movie is one of my favorites. But now...NOW, we go on to the epitome of AWESOME in Star Trek movies...and, as I wrote on my profile...probably my favorite movie EVER. Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home.

The Voyage Home. What more could be said about it, other than "It is the epitome of perfection." This movie HAS IT ALL: the comedy, the action, the drama, and romance...and - the two most important and adorable things - an innocent, naive, and cute Spock, and slashiness between said Vulcan and McCoy. First of all, the plot of this movie is amazing. Whoever thought of this idea must be a genius, because not only is the plot perfect, good, and solid...but it also sends a very important environmental message - if we keep on killing animals (whales) the way we do now, they will end up becoming extinct in the future. And that would be very bad (because then strange aliens will come and try to destroy Earth - no, jk. But seriously, it could happen XD Sorry, getting back on track). This movie was really quite amazing...and the main hints of Spones are in the numerous times that Spock looks to McCoy, and no one else, for approval in his actions. Spock is still trying to get back his memories and mannerisms after the fal-tor-pan on Vulcan in the last film; so whenever he says something that he isn't quite sure about, he always looks uncertainly to McCoy for approval. And McCoy acts understanding and kind every time...gentle, caring, loving, and quite affectionate. In fact, McCoy is the only character in the film that does not complain about Spock being different: he just takes it in stride, and cares and looks after Spock. If that isn't a Spones-canon admittance, I don't know what is. But anyway, the movie starts out with a nice, awkward and cute conversation with McCoy and Spock (with the latter in his cute little martial-arts Vulcan robe...*squeal* All of them are just so cute in these movies! McCoy is especially so...but he's also kinda hot in that leather jacket...(lol, Deforest Kelley, wherever you are, you're probably smirking down at me right now...but oh well. It's true!)).

_**McCoy**_**: Hi...busy?  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: Uhura is busy. I am monitoring.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Hmm...well, I just wanted to say...nice to have your katra back in your head and not in mine. *smiles*  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: *stares at him*  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: What I mean is, I may have carried your soul, but I sure couldn't fill your shoes.  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: My...shoes?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Forget it. Perhaps we could cover a little philosophical ground? Life...death...life, things of that nature?  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: I did not have time on Vulcan to review the Philosophical disciplines.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Come on, Spock! It's me, McCoy! You really have gone where no man has gone before. Can't you tell me what it felt like?  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: It would be impossible to discuss the subject without a common frame of reference.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: ...You're joking!  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: A joke is a story with a humorous climax.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: You mean I have to die to discuss your insights on death?  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: Forgive me, Doctor, I'm receiving numerous distress calls.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: I don't doubt it.**

This is an adorable conversation...and it's classic Spock and McCoy! It shows that McCoy is trying to rekindle both their arguments, and their banter and love. And while he does "give up" for the time being...he continues to be comfortable and encouraging to Spock, and hoping to bring back their love. Throughout this movie, McCoy also demonstrates his protectiveness of Spock, multiple times. For example, when Spock simply leaves the bridge to go to another part of the ship, to test a theory, Kirk asks McCoy to stay there, while he follows Spock. McCoy, of course, does not listen...

_**Kirk**_**: *follows Spock* Bones, stay here.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: No way! Somebody's gotta keep an eye on him!**

McCoy definitely shows his devotion and protectiveness of Spock here...I mean, all Spock was doing was going to the records room in their ship, to find out about the whales. McCoy didn't *have* to go with them...and yet, he insisted on it, because he did not want to let Spock out of his sight. Aww...*squeals again* But on top of that (as I mentioned before), whenever Spock is uncertain of something, he always looks to McCoy (not Kirk) for approval. And he always looks just so CUTE whenever he does it! For example, there's the famous scene when Spock rips off a part of his robes and ties the bandana around his ears and eyebrows, to disguise how he's inhuman. Instead of turning to Kirk (who was the one who suggested hiding his inhuman characteristics), Spock turns to McCoy for approval, who simply smiles fondly and rolls his eyes. Another demonstration of the dependence Spock has on him. Now, before I move onto the next Spones scene, I just wanted to say that whenever Spock tries to use profanity in the right context, it is HILARIOUS! Seriously...I laughed SO many times during this movie! It's amazing!

_**Kirk**_**: Spock, where the hell's the power you promised?  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: One damn minute, Admiral.**

And I love how he says it in such a deadpan! Oh my god...just thinking about it makes me crack up. But anyway, onto the next Spones quote. Like the last scene, this one shows, again, how much Spock relies on McCoy's approval and guidance throughout this movie.

_**Spock**_**: Mister Scott cannot give exact figures, Admiral. So I will...make a guess.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: You? Spock, that's incredible!  
><strong>_**Spock (To McCoy)**_**: I don't think he understands...  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: No, Spock. It means he feels safer with one of your "guesses" than he would with most people's facts.  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: You're saying...it is a compliment?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: It is.  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: I will try to make the best guess I can.**

So, I believe that that is the majority of the specific Spones moments in this movie...although there definitely is a general air and feeling of affection and trust between the two throughout the entire film - and this can canonically be attributed to the "resonance" established between them during the fal-tor-pan (as established by Roddenberry, Nimoy, and stated straight out in the Star Trek: the Voyage Home novelization, by Vonda N. McIntyre. While I have not read the book, one of my contacts (a.k.a. the girl who wrote, again, the Spock McCoy Ship Manifesto) has read it, and in the novelization, the author clearly states that there is a connection, a resonance between the Vulcan and Doctor after going through such an intimate process of trading souls. So, obviously, after the fal-tor-pan, in all scenes after, the two are actually CANONICALLY linked...*sniffle* that is more than I thought I could hope for when I started shipping Spock/McCoy!). But there were so many slashy moments before this movie...that it's obvious their previous romantic-relationship has only grown stronger through Spock's death and consequent resurrection. But, besides the awesome, ADORABLE Spones moments...there's also the classic, HILARIOUS McCoy moments...which had me laughing hysterically. God, I love this character (did I mention that already?).

_**Kirk**_**: Out of the way!  
><strong>_**Guard at Door**_**: Sorry, Doctor, I have strict orders...  
><strong>_**Gillian**_**: *moans in pain*  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: My god, man! Do you want an acute case on your hands? This woman has immediate postprandial, upper-abdominal distention. Now, out of the way! Get out of the way! *They enter the operating room*  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: What did you say she has?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Cramps.**

AH, such CLASSIC McCoy...love it! I mean, seriously, this was only one of the scenes in the amazing hospital-Chekov breakout...seriously! It has Kirk, Kirk's love-interest (Gillian, who is the ONLY Kirk love interest I have EVER liked...EVER!), McCoy, AND Chekov! How much better could you get?

_**McCoy**_**: *Passes a woman in pain* What's the matter with you?  
><strong>_**Woman**_**: Kidney...dialysis.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Dialysis? *rolls his eyes* What is this, the Dark Ages?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: *Turns back to her, and gives her a pill* Here, you swallow that, and if you have any problems, just call me!**

**(LATER)**

_**Woman**_**: The doctor gave me a pill, and I grew a new kidney!  
><strong>_**Intern 1**_**: Fully functional?  
><strong>_**Intern 2**_**: Fully functional!**

My gosh, let me tell you...this is one of the greatest, funniest scenes I have ever witnessed! And with Chekov being pushed through the hospital on that bed...my god! It's hilarious! But then, there's also the good Kirk and McCoy friendship scenes...which I seriously love! They're interactions are almost as enjoyable as Spock and McCoy's!

_**McCoy**_**: You're going to try time-traveling in this rustbucket?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Well, we've done it before.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Sure, you slingshot around the sun, pick up enough speed...you're in a time warp. If you don't, you're fried!  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: I prefer it to nothing.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: I prefer a dose of common sense! You're proposing that we go backwards in time, find humpback whales, then bring them forward in time, drop 'em off, and hope to Hell that they tell this probe what to do with itself!  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: That's the general idea.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Well, that's crazy!  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: You've got a better idea? 'Cause now's the time.**

And so, we have come to the end of this little rant/review/manifesto/whatever-this-is. Or, at least, the first part. It took a long time to write, but I am finally done. Finished. And I feel so accomplished - lol. In conclusion, all of these movies were amazing...I absolutely loved them all...and I cannot wait to watch them again, and laugh and cry and cheer and smile. Because that is what these movies, this series, these characters do to me. And so, I shall leave you all momentarily with two quotes...ones that made me smile until my face began to hurt...

_**Federation President**_**: Captain Spock, you do not stand accused.  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: Mister President, I stand with my shipmates.  
><strong>_**Federation President**_**: As you wish.**

_**Sarek**_**: As I recall, I opposed your enlistment in Starfleet. It is possible that judgment was incorrect. Your associates are people of good character.  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: They are my friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, so ends the first part. I should have the next, second part up very quickly (all I have to do is edit it), so don't worry! :) The next rant will be about Star Treks V and VI…which I also rant about A LOT…(those are actually two of my favorites to talk about…there are so many Spones and SpockMcCoy/Kirk friendship moments! And yes, if you couldn't already tell…I ship Spock/McCoy SO HARD. It is probably my OTP).**

**The next chappy will be up soon, I promise! Oh, and for those who are following my LOTR story, "The Only One…" I PROMISE that the next chapter will be up soon! I was a bit distracted by this, but I promise, I am about 85% done, and it'll be up within this month (if not before holidays, then definitely during my break!). Thank you for sticking with me! (Who knew first semester of high school would be so…hellish? XD Lol).**

**And honestly, as another note...I will be SO surprised if people actually read my mindless rambles...and think it's good. Truthfully, if you read this...(which I doubt anybody will)...you'll probably come to the conclusion that I am insane. And you would be right. XD Lol, but thank you, anyway! :)**

**'Til then!**

**~ CC.**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: *SEE LAST CHAPTER* Basically, none of it belongs to me.**

**So, hi again. I'm back with the next chapter! I saw how many people reviewed/favorited/story-alerted this…and honestly, I was a little scared to see what you had to say at first. XD Lol, no, jk…it wasn't a personal thing. I always get nervous before reading reviews (is that strange of me? Hmm…). Thank you everybody who has read and etc. this fic!**

**Ok, moving on. I'm just gonna reply to an anonymous review that I got…**

**"ASR" – Oh my gosh…is this ALEX? . Do you even go on this website anymore? *raises eyebrow* Oh, and btw, Kirk is NOT better than Spock. Don't even stoop to MAKING that comparison. . And trust me on this…I wrote a whole ESSAY about why your statement is bull. As you can see. -_-**

**K, here's the next and final part! This one is about Star Treks V and VI…and they're actually just as long as the first part. Huh. Oh well…hope you enjoy it, I guess! :)**

* * *

><p>And now…the (rather infamous) fifth movie. Star Trek V: The Final Frontier.<p>

First of all, this movie is NOT as horrible as everyone says! I'll admit, it isn't as good as the Voyage Home (then again, no movie is as good as the Voyage Home), but I think that it's just as good as Wrath of Khan or Search for Spock. Really, that whole "even-numbered/odd-numbered" ST films rule is really failing for me. The only one that complies with that is the first film: the Motion Picture. But Search for Spock and The Final Frontier were both pretty good movies! I don't understand why people consider them the bad ones. But, again, as I've been saying, my opinion is rather biased, because this film is really centered on the Spones relationship (or, at least, to Spones shippers it is), and on the Kirk + Spock + McCoy Friendship/Family. In this movie, they really, truly acknowledge them as best friends, and their own little, strange family (which is something I've been saying since Season 2 of the Original Series! Geez…). And because of that, there is some intense hurt/comfort scenes between them...many humorous, classic scenes...and many, MANY adorable and cute scenes (in a manly way, of course XD). And because of that, I kinda really like this movie! So, anyhow, let's start at the beginning. After a very creepy, dark, and mysterious "rebel Vulcan" (a.k.a. Sybok) scene on Nimbus III (the Planet of "Galactic Peace" – pfft, you know how that's gonna end up), the real story starts. Basically, Kirk is climbing a mountain in Yosemite...I think it's called El Capitain (very ironically appropriate, eh?). Oh, yes, people...this story starts out with Kirk, Spock, and McCoy camping. In Yosemite. On shore leave. Oh, it is just so perfect! But anyway, one of the first scenes with dialogue in this movie (or at least, in this scene), is McCoy muttering and complaining about how Kirk's basically an idiot for making him worry like this; while looking through some futuristic pair of binoculars and basically freaking out. Ahh, Bones…

_**McCoy**_**: You'll have a great time, Bones. You'll enjoy your shore leave. You'll be able to relax. You call this relaxing? I'm a damn wreck! If I'm not too careful, I'll end up talking to myself.**

And the hilarity doesn't end there!

_**Kirk**_**: Why don't you go pester Doctor McCoy?  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: Doctor McCoy is not in the best of moods.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: God DAMN those irresponsible fools! Playing games with life…**

After this little incident, the scene switches to an amazingly cute scene with Chekov and Sulu being lost in the woods…ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE! (Yeah, it's true, I also ship Chulu…although more in nu!Trek than in TOS…hmm). The scene then switches to the Trio's dinner around the campfire…which, of course, is simply laced with humor, hurt/comfort, and friendship! But especially the humor.

_**McCoy**_**: You two could drive a man to drink, you know that.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Me? What did I do?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: What did you do? You really piss me off, Jim. Human life is far too precious to risk on crazy stunts. Maybe it didn't cross that macho mind of yours, but you should have been killed when you fell off that mountain.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: It did cross my mind.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: And?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: And even as I fell, I knew I would not die.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Oh? (*Points to Spock*) I thought he was the only one who was immortal.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: I knew I wouldn't die because you two were with me.  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: I do not understand.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: I always knew I would die alone.**

(And don't worry folks – that last line comes back in the end…in a very sweet way (yeah, I almost cried during this movie too…heh heh). Oh, and there's also this recurring line:

_**McCoy**_**: Other people have families.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Other people, Bones. Not us.**

And then…the scene becomes about 100 times funnier. They start a sing-along. And what song do they sing? None other but Row Row Row Your Boat. I kid you not. Well, at least, Kirk and McCoy sing. Spock simply stares at them and tries to analyze the meaning of the lyrics. Heh, well, here, see what I mean for yourself.  
><strong><br>**_**Kirk**_**: Come on, Spock…Why didn't you jump in?  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: I was trying to comprehend the meaning of the words.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: It's a song, you green-blooded…You sing it. The words aren't important. What's important is that you have a good time singing it.  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: Oh, I am sorry, Doctor. Were we having a good time?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: God, I liked him better before he died.**

I'm sorry if you're only getting snippets of this…but really, I can only put so many of the funny, cute, and heartwarming scenes up here. There really are so many…seriously, if you really wanna see it in its complete epicness, I advise you to just go watch it yourself, from beginning to end, if you have not seen it already. Seriously. If you have not seen this movie, close this story, go out, GET this movie from a rental store or Blockbusters…and watch it. Today. THEN, and ONLY THEN, come back to this entry and continue reading. Because after this, there are going to be a lot of spoilers for awesome and hurt/comfort scenes between the Trio…and I don't want to ruin it for anyone! Okay, you have been thus warned. Unfortunately, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy's vacation is cut short when Uhura comes down and crashes the party in a shuttle craft…almost literally. When they get back to the Enterprise, they discover that Scotty is not even close to finishing the repairs on their new ship, the Enterprise-A. The computer barely works…and half the doors don't open. Poor, poor Scotty. *grins* One of Starfleet's admirals tell Kirk and Co. that they have to go after the hostages on Nimbus III. And I bet you can tell already where this is going.

After Spock recognizes Sybok on the hostage tape, McCoy and Kirk grow very worried about their First Officer (and McCoy's lover…*cough cough*). So they go and have a nice long talk, where Spock admits he was someone he knew in his youth (although he does not admit that Sybok is his half-brother). But after he admits this, Kirk and McCoy are called to the bridge…and they cannot speak further of it. Later, when they arrive at Nimbus III, most of the bridge crew (including Kirk, Spock, Sulu, McCoy, and Uhura – with Chekov left on board, pretending to be Captain…heh heh) travels down on a shuttlecraft to get the hostages back…but they are surprised when they find out that the hostages were turned into followers of Sybok themselves. By some sort of brainwashing. The main thing is, that when Sybok and his hijacked shuttlecraft get back to the Enterprise, Spock has a brief opportunity to shoot Sybok to save the ship and Kirk (and McCoy)…but he does not do it. Briefly, right after Sybok orders McCoy to be taken to the brig, Spock stiffens slightly, and only then does he tell Sybok that he will follow Kirk and McCoy wherever they are being taken (*squeal*). And then when Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are sent to the Brig, Kirk starts shouting at Spock and accusing him of all sorts of things. But McCoy immediately jumps in to defend Spock. And when it's time for McCoy to give his own opinion in the matter…all he says is:

_**McCoy**_**: I'll tell you one thing, Spock. You never cease to amaze me.  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: Nor I myself, Doctor.**

Their banter is obviously extremely sedate: and they're actions are clearly affectionate, fond, and kind to each other. They are so obviously in love with each other. After this scene – and after it's revealed that Sybok is planning on traveling to the center of the galaxy – the situation turns hilarious once again. The Trio begins to hear a strange tapping noise…which they deduce is old Morse code. Warning: the following scene is EXTREMELY, perhaps FATALLY funny (at least in my opinion). Just warning you.

_**Kirk**_**: What's that noise?  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: I believe it is a primitive form of communication known as Morse code.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: You're right. I'm out of practice.  
>*Tapping continues*<br>**_**Kirk**_**: That's an "S."  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: "T"  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: "A"…"N"…"D". End of word.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: "Stand."  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: New word. "B"…"A"…  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: "C"…"K".  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: "Back." "Stand back."  
><strong>_**Kirk, Spock, & McCoy**_**: STAND BACK?  
>*Wall in front of them explodes, they're thrown backwards*<br>**_**Scotty**_** (On other side of wall): What are you all standing around for? Do you not know a jailbreak when you see one?**

You honestly have NO IDEA how funny that scene is. It made me literally HYSTERICAL! Oh, but wait…the scenes get better! And in this next one, there is an EXTREMELY Spones-y moment…where Spock actually TAKES MCCOY AROUND THE WAIST, AND HOLDS HIM UP! *SQUEALS LIKE A HYSTERICAL FANGIRL* YES YES YES! My god…it was wonderful! See, Kirk and McCoy were climbing this really tall ladder…and Spock comes up, all suave, with these rocket boots. He picks Kirk up on one side (could be considered a Spirk moment, but I'm choosing to ignore that – lol), and then he lifts McCoy up by the waist and HUGS HIM TO HIS CHEST! Oh my gosh…I was so completely fangirling at that moment, it wasn't even funny! (My parents thought I was ill, because I was blushing so hard at that scene…lol XD). And when the rockets kick in, the next scene that shows the three shows McCoy holding on for dear life at Spock's neck…like the cute little "uke" he is! *squeal* I'm sorry, Deforest Kelley…but you truly are the uke to Spock's seme. Sorry! But anyhow, back to the movie. After this little bout of comic relief, there is a very sad and serious scene…involving a McCoy flashback that almost made me cry. Sybok "brainwashes" McCoy, and forces him to face his memories of his father's death – his father that he had to "pull the plug" on, because he was suffering. That was such a heartrending and emotional scene…I really did almost cry. My poor Bones…*sniffles pathetically* Anyhow, this is Kirk's reaction to their "brainwashing."

**_Kirk_: Damn it, Bones, you're a doctor. You know that pain and guilt can't be taken away with a wave of a magic wand. They're the things we carry with us, the things that make us who we are. If we lose them, we lose ourselves. I don't want my pain taken away! I need my pain!**

And I know that William Shatner meant for that scene to be powerful and serious…but I couldn't help myself from laughing at the, "I need my pain!" line…*stifles laughter* Nah, you know I love you, Bill Shatner. But anyway, after this scene, after both Spock and McCoy have been "brainwashed" by Sybok, Sybok asks them to come with him. But Spock refuses: he says that his place is aboard this ship, with his friends, and with these people (*cough cough* and his lover *cough cough*). And, after Spock establishes that he isn't going…only then can McCoy gather enough strength to say no as well. This really does show how much McCoy depends on Spock for strength after the emotional turmoil of having to relive his father's death. Very sweet…and VERY much canon. After the Enterprise breaks the Great Barrier, Spock, McCoy, Kirk, and Sybok beam down to the mysterious planet…and there, a whole lot of crap happens. This fake "God" appears to them…and at first, Spock, McCoy, Sybok…even Kirk, all of them believe that this is the almighty God. But they are slowly proven wrong, and their doubts grow, when it is shown that this "God" does not know their names, or who they are. And so, Kirk asks the very famous, very well-known and very blunt question…

_**Kirk**_**: What does God need with a Starship?**

From there, an even more powerful scene evolves. Kirk asks the question, and is shot back and injured for his doubts. Then, Spock repeats the question, and the same happens to him. AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS…MCCOY LEAVES KIRK AND HOLDS SPOCK IN HIS ARMS! Yep, that's right…you read that correctly. McCoy helps Spock up and holds him in his arms in a protective, defensive manner. And it's only then does McCoy have the strength and anger to profess his own doubts to "God," and risking his own life as well.

_**Kirk**_**: What does God need with a Starship?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Jim, what are you doing?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: I'm asking a question.  
><strong>_**God**_**: Who is this creature?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Who am I? Don't you know? Aren't you God?  
><strong>_**Sybok**_**: He has his doubts.  
><strong>_**God**_**: You doubt me?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: I seek proof.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Jim! You don't ask the Almighty for his ID!  
><strong>_**God**_**: Then here is the proof that you seek. (*Hits Kirk with lightning, and he goes flying back*)  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Why is God angry?  
><strong>_**Sybok**_**: Why? Why have you done this to my friend?  
><strong>_**God**_**: He doubts me.  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: You have not answered his question. What does God need with a Starship?  
>*God hits Spock with lightning, then addresses McCoy*<br>**_**God**_**: Do you doubt me?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: I doubt any God who inflicts pain for his own pleasure!**

After it is revealed that "God" is not really "God," Sybok sacrifices himself to save Spock, McCoy, and Kirk…but it does not end there. The Trio runs to the abandoned shuttlecraft as the Enterprise struggles to find their position, and there, they call Scotty to find that he can only beam two people up because of the broken transporter. Of course, Kirk selflessly forces Spock and McCoy to beam up before him…and before they can get the Captain after them, the Klingons (yep, you read that right too. All this time…they have ALSO had Klingons following them. That is definitely an FML moment for the Enterprise crew. XD) shoot and completely break the transporter again, making it unable to beam Kirk aboard. So after some convincing, and some un-Spock-like persistence and anger, they convince the Klingons to go down to the planet and help rescue Kirk: in the process, destroying the "God" that was chasing him. And so, when Kirk is beamed aboard the Klingon ship, it is revealed that Spock is now the navigator and gunner of that ship, with the help of the Klingon Ambassador…and so, this very cute and well-known scene occurs:

_**Kirk**_**: Spock!  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: Welcome aboard, Captain.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: I…I thought I was going to die.  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: Impossible. You were never alone.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: *Goes to hug Spock*  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: Please, Captain…not in front of the Klingons.**

Absolutely AMAZING and touching scene (even though it didn't have McCoy in it…lol, you're probably surprised I actually quoted a scene without him, I can tell). After that, the movie calms down a bit…and it slowly focuses in on Spock, McCoy, and Kirk…the Trio. The family. The beloveds…in an absolutely beautiful way to end this film. This quote has to be the most touching, and my favorite. It is absolutely sweet and amazing. Here it is…warning, this may require you to fetch an abundance of tissues.

_**Kirk**_**: Cosmic thoughts, gentlemen?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: We were…speculating. Is God really out there?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Maybe he's not out there, Bones. *Points at heart* Maybe he's right here…Spock?  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: I was thinking of Sybok. I lost a brother.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Yes. I lost a brother, once. I was lucky I got him back.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: I thought you said men like us didn't have families.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: I was wrong.**

And then…then, the film ends in a serene, peaceful scene…with McCoy, Spock, and Kirk once again on shore leave…in Yosemite…singing Row, Row, Row Your Boat. All in all? Wonderful! So, in conclusion…this movie was actually one of my favorite. I think if I had to choose how much I liked this one, I think it would be just before the Voyage Home…perhaps I like it even more than Search for Spock – which is saying something! =] And yeah, I just noticed…I really did write a lot for this film. Lots of good quotes for you to devour (again, if there is anybody out there reading this at all, heh heh). But now…now, we go onto the last film. The Undiscovered Country. An even number film – so you know there is absolutely no doubt about the greatness of it. And it should be – for it is the last movie involving the Original Cast…it is their send-off film…and boy, did I tear up – it was really not pretty.

So here we are at the end. Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. An amazing, wonderful movie…with many Spones and Kirk + Spock + McCoy friendship moments, as well as many scenes involving the whole crew of the Enterprise. I must admit…this was a very, very good movie. So now, for the last time…I shall begin my review. This film starts out with a very ingenious Klingon mishap: with a moon on which they were mining exploding, and releasing all sorts of chemicals that will pollute and destroy Klingon territory within 50 earth years. And get this! The one that actually witnessed this explosion to begin with was Captain Sulu (that's right, CAPTAIN Sulu) of the U.S.S. Excelsior. I nearly cheered when I found out that Sulu was promoted to Captain…heh heh…I've always loved Sulu. It's good that he became so respected and liked to be given a starship and a crew. Then the scene switches to a Federation meeting…where, yes, Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, Uhura, and Chekov (I think) are in attendance. They talk of this Klingon mishap…and it's revealed that that the Klingon empire will not last for another half a century. Spock (being the awesome Vulcan that he is) is, of course, the kind ambassador that "volunteers" the Enterprise (and Kirk) to bring an emissary party of Klingons to a diplomatic meeting…to create a treaty with the Klingons. Of course, as you can imagine, Kirk is not happy about this at all. And in this matter, I can't really blame him. I mean, I have a soft spot for Klingons, because of Worf's character in The Next Generation, but Klingons *did* kill Kirk's son, David, in Search for Spock (which, again, was another development that I didn't like – actually, I just thought the whole idea of Kirk having a bastard son was just strange and pointless, as I said in the last chapter). So I can understand Kirk's slight hostility…but he REALLY shouldn't have talked to Spock this way in that scene:

**_Kirk_: They're animals.**  
><strong><em>Spock<em>: Jim, there's an historic opportunity here.**  
><strong><em>Kirk<em>: Don't believe them. Don't trust them.**  
><strong><em>Spock<em>: They're dying.**  
><strong><em>Kirk<em>: Let them die!**  
><strong><em>Spock<em>: *Cocks head in surprise***  
><strong><em>Kirk<em>: *Flinches* Has it occurred to you that this crew is due to stand down in three months? We've done our bit for king and country! You should have trusted me.**

Aw, come on, Kirk! That was a bit harsh…all Spock did was do what he knew was best! And besides, Kirk was the only one who really seemed upset about this little development – McCoy and the rest seemed annoyed, but not particularly angry. But that is not the end of it…oh no, far from it! It gets SO much better! The Klingons and the bridge crew of the Enterprise then proceed to have a diplomatic DINNER, onboard the Enterprise…and it is so incredibly awkward! There are so many awesome lines going on in that dinner…with MANY Shakespearean references (which my dad loves). And many barely concealed threats, especially between General Chang and Kirk (the former, we later discover, is one of the chief villains in the story). But back onto the storyline. The main aspects that I'm going to focus on for this story…is McCoy and Kirk's trial and banishment…and Spock's recovery from the fal-tor-pan…and how he seems to recognize now that logic is not everything (*cough* and that he loves McCoy *cough* Wow, I must be coming down with something…I keep coughing like this at opportune moments. XD). So, first, there's this extremely amazing line that Spock says to Valeris (the traitorous Vulcan – sorry if I spoiled it for you, but if you didn't know that already, then you probably shouldn't be reading this entry).

_**Spock**_**: Logic, logic, logic. Logic is the beginning of wisdom, Valeris, not the end.**

Isn't that amazing? It completely shows that Spock has finally learned to accept both his human side and emotions, and his Vulcan side as well. And that he has finally found his peace. (*cheers*) After some-odd 60 years of struggling and angst…Spock has finally found his place in the world…and it is on the Enterprise, with Kirk, McCoy, and the rest of the crew. Believe me, I was ecstatic when I heard that line…lol. Throughout this entire movie…Spock's dedication to his friends, the crew of the Enterprise, and Kirk and McCoy (the latter being his lover…*cough*) really makes itself known drastically. Immediately after McCoy and Kirk go on trial in the Klingon prison (I'll get to that little plot-development in a second), he shows extreme protectiveness over both of them, and a strong need to rescue them at any cost – even defying Starfleet numerous times. Again, this definitely shows that finally, after all these years and decades, that Spock is not only a peace, but _happy_…actually _happy_on the Enterprise, with its crew and with his friends, his true family. *sighs happily* Thank goodness…I've been waiting for Spock to get his place in the world since the first season of the Original Series in 1966…(well, of course, I wasn't alive in 1966…but you get what I mean). Anyway, we're moving on from that. The next thing I wanted to focus on was something I mentioned before – when Kirk and McCoy are accused and convicted of assassinating the Klingon ambassador. So what happens is that the Klingon ship is attacked, by what looks like the Enterprise (but really isn't, as Spock and Scotty discover later). Kirk and McCoy beam aboard their ship to help with possible casualties and stuff like that. When they get to one of the meeting chambers, they discover Ambassador Gorkon on the brink of death. Now the only thing going through McCoy's mind is trying to save this Klingon – one of the only people who could bring peace between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. So right there, in front of Gorkon's daughter and General Chang (the man we discover later is the murder and traitor), McCoy gets the ambassador up on a table and tries desperately to save him. But Klingons, as some of you may know, do not have the same anatomy as humans. They have a more similar anatomy to Vulcans and Romulans, not humans – and even then, they're bodies are unique. So, even though McCoy is an amazing and quite intelligent and competent doctor, it would definitely be beyond ANYBODY to heal a person whose heart isn't even in the same place! Are we agreed? Great. 'Cause believe me…I was FURIOUS about what the Klingons said to both McCoy and Kirk when they were put on trial. First of all…just see all these quotes/scenes for yourself, you'll see what I mean:

_**Chang**_**: *After Gorkon dies, to McCoy and Kirk* Under Article 184 of Interstellar Law, I place you both under arrest. You are charged with assassinating the Chancellor of the High Council.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: He was trying to save him!  
><strong>_**Chang**_**: Take them away!**

You can see in McCoy and Kirk's eyes that they are stunned and shocked beyond belief…*sob* All they were trying to do was help! And now, they're under arrest by the Klingons! Trust me, the looks on their faces are both sad and priceless. Anyway, back on the Enterprise, Spock jumps into action.

_**Uhura**_**: They've been arrested.  
>*A tense silence as everyone looks at Spock, and in the Vulcan's eyes, you can see a spark of emotion*<br>**_**Chekov**_**: Mr. Spock, we've got to do something!  
>*The whole bridge crew continues to wait on him for some sort of order; Spock just stands there, momentarily stunned and furious*<br>**_**Spock**_** (finally): I assume command of this ship as of 0130 hours. Uhura, send to Starfleet HQ. Explain exactly what has taken place, and request instructions.  
><strong>_**Uhura**_**: Yes, sir.**

And I am definitely not exaggerating about Spock's facial expressions in the scene I quoted above. You could literally SEE the determination and anger…and the need to defend his friends (AND LOVER! Seriously, I'm gonna keep saying these things about McCoy and Spock…so I'm sorry about metaphorically "beating the dead horse"). (Ooh, and also, as another little note, there's this kinda hilarious and very Spones moment where Sarek is talking to the Federation president in Paris right after the conviction scene…Sarek has a very slashy line, and he says it with such exasperation: "Mr. President, I share a measure of personal responsibility in this matter, but I am *obliged* to confirm my esteemed colleague's legal interpretation: Kirk and Dr. McCoy were properly arrested, and the Klingons are within their rights to try them." (He says reluctantly). Sarek is definitely speaking reluctantly when he says that they can't stop McCoy and Kirk from being tried; and before that, the first line, he obviously says with fond exasperation: "…I share a measure of personal responsibility in this matter…" That means that he is PERSONALLY responsible for McCoy, because he is his son-in-law: the lover and bondmate of Spock! *sigh* Lol, even though I haven't mentioned him that much, Sarek is actually one of my favorite characters…so, this was an awesome scene for me! ;D But anyway, back to the trial).

_**Chang**_**: Doctor McCoy, what is your current medical status?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Aside from a touch of arthritis, I'd say pretty good. (*crowd chuckles – Chang not amused*)  
><strong>_**Chang**_**: You have a singular wit, Doctor.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: For 27 years I have been the Ship's Surgeon and later Chief Medical Officer aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. In three months, I'm due to stand down.  
><strong>_**Chang**_**: Stand…?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Retire.  
><strong>_**Chang**_**: Ahh…I believe you also consumed Romulan ale at the officers' mess on the night in question, Doctor?  
><strong>_**Defense**_**: Objection!  
><strong>_**Judge**_**: Sustained.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: We all did. But that doesn't mean…  
><strong>_**Judge**_**: General Chang, come to the point or abandon this line of inquiry.  
><strong>_**Chang**_**: Was General Gorkon alive when you first examined him?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Barely.  
><strong>_**Chang**_**: Have you saved patients as "barely" alive as he was?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: I didn't have the knowledge of Klingon anatomy that I needed.  
><strong>_**Chang**_**: You say you are due for retirement. May I ask: do your hands shake?  
><strong>_**Defense**_**: Objection!  
><strong>_**Judge**_**: Overruled.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: I was nervous…  
><strong>_**Chang**_**: You were incompetent! Whether deliberately or as a result of age combined with drink this court will determine.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: I tried to save him! I was desperate to save him! He was the last best hope in the universe for real peace!  
><strong>_**Chang**_**: The Chancellor herself will testify that the defendant's hands shook.  
><strong>  
>I swear, after Chang called McCoy incompetent…I literally gasped in anger, and right there…in front of my parents…while watching this movie…I managed to squeak out, "THAT BASTARD!" Needless to say, I got a lot of grief about that from my mom, but what could I do? McCoy could WIPE THE FLOOR with Chang…and that bastard was calling HIM incompetent? *growls* I'm still pissed about that scene…damn General Chang. After that, Chang turns on Kirk…and the evidence isn't pretty. In the end…they are charged as guilty...and are sentenced to a fate worse than death.<p>

_**Judge**_**: It is the judgment of this court that the defendants are guilty as charged. (*crowd cheers*)  
><strong>_**Judge**_**: Captain James T. Kirk, Doctor Leonard McCoy…  
>*Cuts back to Spock, who has this horrified look on his face – "what has he done"?*<br>**_**Judge**_**: Have either of you anything to say before this court passes sentence?  
>*Kirk &amp; McCoy look at each other*<br>**_**McCoy**_**: We were framed.  
><strong>_**Defense**_**: I wish to note for the record that the evidence that against my clients is entirely circumstantial. I beg the court to consider this when framing its sentence.  
><strong>_**Judge**_**: So noted. In view of Colonel Worf's plea, the sentence of death is commuted. It is the judgment of this court that without possibility of reprieve or parole, you be taken from this place to the Dilithium Mines on the penal asteroid archipelago of Rura Penthe, there to spend the rest of your natural lives.  
>*Cuts back to Enterprise*<br>**_**Uhura**_**: *eyes fill with tears* Rura Penthe!  
><strong>_**Chekov**_**: Known throughout the galaxy as the Alien's graveyard.  
><strong>_**Scotty**_**: Better to kill them now and get it over with…  
>*It takes a moment for Spock to recover…horror is in his eyes*<strong>

My heart really felt for Spock at that moment…his lover and his best friend, sentenced to a fate worse than death. It must have been horrible for the poor Vulcan…(lol, don't you love how I'm talking about these characters as if they were real…I am such a hopeless fangirl). Next up is a scene where McCoy and Kirk are resting/"sleeping" in the overcrowded huts of Rura Penthe. Everyone else is asleep…but not them. Nope. McCoy and Kirk…they ruminate and plan (You better get ready, people: this is a LONG quote…).

_**McCoy**_**: Three months till retirement. What a way to finish.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: We're not finished.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Speak for yourself! One day…one night…*makes a cutting gesture across his own throat* Kobayashi Maru.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: …Bones, are you afraid of the future?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: That was the general idea I was trying to convey.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: I didn't mean this future.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Are we playing multiple choice?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Some people are afraid of the future; of what MIGHT happen. I was frightened. Really frightened.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Specifically of…?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: No more neutral zone. I was USED to hating Klingons…that's why I failed in our assignment. It never even occurred to me to take Gorkon at his word. Spock was right.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Well, don't be too hard on yourself. We all felt exactly the same…  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: No…no, somebody felt much worse. And I'm starting to understand why.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Well, if you've got any bright ideas, now's the time to…  
>*He's interrupted by Martia*<br>**_**Martia**_**: Kirk. It's me, Martia. Listen, no one has ever escaped from Rura Penthe.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Except us.  
><strong>_**Martia**_**: It IS possible. I know how to get outside the shield.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Where do we come in?  
><strong>_**Martia**_**: Getting outside the shield is easy. After that, it's up to you to get us off the surface before we freeze. Can you?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Possibly.  
><strong>_**Martia**_**: I can't make it alone. You're the likeliest candidate to come to this god-forsaken place in months.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Candidate for what?  
>*Martia kisses him passionately. McCoy rolls his eyes.*<br>**_**Martia**_**: A partnership. Go to "C" lift in the morning for mining duty. I'll meet you there. *She leaves.*  
><strong>_**McCoy**_** (exasperated): What is it with you, anyway?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Still think we're finished?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Now, more than ever!**

Oh, it's just CLASSIC Kirk and McCoy…McCoy being the pessimistic, yet wise and funny doctor that he always is…and Kirk being the girl-magnet who makes out constantly with women who are younger than him. Lmao, Nimoy was definitely playing on that when he wrote this movie. XD. But anyway, we're moving on again (lol, I feel like a tour guide…"Move along, move along."). The movie progresses from there pretty eventfully…there's one main scene where McCoy collapses in the snow on Rura Penthe, and Kirk kinda helps him struggle to his feet, saying stuff like, "I'm not gonna leave you," and of course, McCoy (being the selfless, loving man he is) kept trying to convince him to leave him, and save himself (reference to All Our Yesterdays, anyone?). Kirk reassures him by saying that Spock would come soon and save them…and only then is McCoy able to go on – only by the possibility that he might see Spock again. *grins* Oh, so, SO slashy…But anyway, Martia leads Kirk and McCoy to the edge of the shield…but when the time comes, it turns out that Martia was just leading them along to kill them, and (since she's a shapeshifter), take Kirk's place, and kill McCoy. But Kirk manages to kill Martia first…and then, a group of Klingons are upon them. And this amazingly brilliant scene happens:

_**Commander**_** (pointing guns at Kirk and McCoy): No witnesses…  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Damned clever if you ask me.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Killed trying to escape. It is a classic.  
><strong>_**Commander**_**: That's what he wanted.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Who? Who wants us killed?  
><strong>_**Commander**_**: Why not tell you. His name is…  
>*McCoy and Kirk are beamed aboard by Spock, missing the name*<br>**_**Kirk**_** (on transporter pad): DAMMIT! Dammit all to hell! Jesus Christ, couldn't you wait two seconds before...GODDAMNSONOVABITCH! *Kirk continues swearing*  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: Captain…  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: He was about to explain the whole damn…  
><strong>_**Uhura**_**: Who…?  
><strong>_**Chekov**_**: You wanna go back?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: ABSOLUTELY NOT!  
><strong>_**Kirk**_** (catches McCoy's arm): Come on!**

Lmao, poor Spock…he doesn't even get a thank you from them! But he knows that they were both actually grateful…they were just too busy cursing their bad luck to actually vocalize it. The movie goes on…to reveal that Lt. Valeris (the Vulcan girl sent to replace Spock on the Enterprise) was actually a traitor. Then, there's a scene where the bridge crew confronts Valeris on the bridge…and to get the information they need, Spock must force a mindmeld with Valeris. Now, remember, the only time that we've seen this been done was with Mirror!Spock…in the Original Series episode Mirror, Mirror. And it happened to McCoy. Now, as any good Spones-shipper knows, this little incident traumatized McCoy for a very long time…so much that, now, in this scene…you can see how McCoy flinches when it happens. But, of course, his beloved will not leave it at that. Just before the scene ends, and the movie moves on, you can see Spock glancing furtively at McCoy…and standing _very_close to him indeed. Just letting the good doctor know that he would NEVER, EVER violate him like that…and that the only reason he did it this time was because it was necessary. And so, balance and equilibrium is restored in the Spones world. But I must say: the most touching Spones moment in this movie is when both Spock and McCoy have to go down to the weapons room, to "perform surgery" on a torpedo to make it have heat sensors, so the Klingon ship can be tracked and destroyed. While still on the bridge, Spock asks McCoy the following:

**_Spock_: Doctor, would you care to assist me in performing surgery on a torpedo?**  
><strong><em>McCoy<em>: *smiles* Fascinating.**

That was SO completely cute! But there is definitely a deeper meaning to this. As you know (as McCoy himself has stated numerous times), McCoy is a doctor, not a mechanic. So, why, oh why, would Spock take McCoy along with him to help with this delicate procedure, if he had no mechanical knowledge whatsoever? Well, the Spones answer is simple (and I'm taking this little part from the Spock McCoy Ship Manifesto – seriously, go and read this thing! It's awesome!). Spock wanted McCoy there for emotional support. Now, said Vulcan may say that he has no emotions…but we all know that that isn't true in the slightest. But that is not the end of it: during the last few movies, both Spock and McCoy have faced (and gone through, in the former's case) death alone. When Spock died in Wrath of Khan, they were separated by a sheet of glass. And in this very movie, McCoy would have died on Rura Penthe, alone, and separated from his beloved. And in this scene…there was a very, VERY real chance that they would lose, and the Klingon ship would destroy the Enterprise-A. So, it makes sense…that if they did fail, if they did die…they would die together, in that weapon's room. *squeals hysterically* Oh, it's so tragically romantic! It really is! (And lol, only a true slash fangirl would interpret that scene that way). But anyway, I actually have two versions of this scene…the first scene (which I'll copy here first below) is a version of the dialogue and scene that isn't in the movie, but was originally written down in I think it was the fifth draft of the script (wow, I must sound really obsessed…that I actually went online and hunted down the fifth draft of the script for this…). But (unfortunately), the writers cut it out and revised it for the actual movie. This first version is WAY more slashy than the actual one…so I can't believe they took it out! So here's the first one…get ready for a whole lot of slash implications!

_**McCoy**_**: Bet you wish you had stood in bed.  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: Vulcans sleep lying down.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Hey, Spock, that was actually funny!  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: We DO sleep lying down.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_** (back on Bridge): Hold us steady, Mr. Scott. Ready to fire…Bones!  
><strong>_**Kirk**_** (voiceover, back in torpedo bay): Bones, where's my torpedo?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Me and my big mouth…  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: Calm yourself, Doctor, the operation is almost complete.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Thank you, nurse. Jim, she's ready! Lock and load!  
>*They jump out of the way as the torpedo goes flying out*<br>**_**McCoy**_**: Pity they're retiring us just as I was starting to understand you, Spock.  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: We *were* beginning to hit our stride together, Doctor.  
><strong>  
>Now, I know that those last two lines were cut out of the final edit of the film…but seriously! THAT WAS SO SLASHY! "We were beginning to hit our stride together"? Come on! *sigh* that scene was freaking awesome…but anyway, here's the actual scene from the actual movie…even though this one is way slashier anyway. Lol.<p>

_**Kirk**_** (VO): Bones, where's my torpedo?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_** (to Spock): Bet you wish you had stayed in bed.  
><strong>_**Scotty**_** (in Engineering): Shields collapsing!  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: The key, please, Doctor. Time is short.  
>*A phaser blast shoots through the Enterprise*<br>**_**Spock**_**: The hull has been compromised.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: I wonder how bad!  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: Connect echnobars…alter Circuit "A"…  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: Sensor.  
><strong>_**Chang**_** (VO): I am as constant as the northern star…  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: I'd give real money if he'd shut up.  
>*They finish the torpedo*<br>**_**McCoy**_**: We've got a heartbeat!  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: Key please…  
><strong>_**Kirk**_** (VO): Where's that damn torpedo?  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: She's ready, Jim! Lock and load!  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Fire!**

So, yes, this version was amazing as well…and I LOVE that line, "I'd give real money if he'd shut up." Ahh, McCoy…I think everybody else on the Enterprise was thinking the same thing XD Lol. But anyway, now, before I continue on, I just want to write a little quote from the Spock McCoy Ship Manifesto…I think she explains why the first scene was cut out pretty well: "This dialogue suggests that Spock and McCoy have finally entered into an intimate relationship. It is unfortunate it was cut, because of how suggestive it is. Then again, it might have been cut because it does imply that they just *recently* entered into their more intimate relationship. Perhaps the writers and director wanted everybody to know that they'd long since made that leap from friends to mates." Absolutely true. I agree wholeheartedly with you, Tempest (SERIOUSLY! GO AND READ HER MANIFESTO! IT'S FREAKING AWESOME! Don't bother with my fangirlish ramblings…hers is actually intelligent!)! But anyway, after that VERY slashy scene, the movie basically winds down to a close. Chang is destroyed by Spock and McCoy's torpedo; and the Enterprise crew basically crashes the secret ambassador meeting in order to stop the next assassination. And they do – and so, the real traitors are revealed, and Kirk and McCoy's names are cleared. Yay! *cheers* And then, after that (and after a very powerful speech by Kirk), there is an EXTREMELY touching scene where both Federation representatives and Klingons applaud the crew that beamed down (the original cast, basically Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov)…a very appropriate and cute send-off, if you ask me. *smiles tearfully*. But anyway, they return to the bridge of the Enterprise after saving the world AGAIN, and let me tell you this: these last few scenes, even onto the part past the credits (when they have that little surprise sign-off) are the most touching, amazing, beautiful scenes I have ever seen. See for yourself:

_**Kirk**_**: Once again, we've saved civilization as we know it.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_**: And the good news is they're not going to prosecute.  
><strong>_**Uhura**_**: They might as well have prosecuted me. I felt like Lieutenant Valeris.  
><strong>_**McCoy**_** (looks at Spock): Well, they don't prosecute people for having feelings.  
><strong>_**Chekov**_**: Just as well, or we'd all have to turn ourselves in.  
><strong>_**Sulu**_** (on Excelsior): Captain Kirk.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: Captain Sulu…as much to the crew of the Enterprise, I owe you my thanks.  
><strong>_**Sulu**_**: *smiles* Nice to see you in action one more time, Captain Kirk. Take care.  
>*Sulu and the Excelsior fly off, and the view screen goes dark*<br>**_**McCoy**_**: By God, that's a big ship.  
><strong>_**Scotty**_**: Not so big as her captain, I think.  
><strong>_**Chekov**_**: So. This is goodbye.  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: I think it's about time we got underway ourselves.  
><strong>_**Uhura**_**: Captain, I have orders from Starfleet Command. We're to put back to space dock immediately to be decommissioned.  
>*Long silence, as almost all of the bridge crew holds back tears*<br>**_**Spock**_**: …If I were human, I believe my response would be…"Go to Hell."  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: *Looks at him with surprise*  
><strong>_**Spock**_**: If I were human.  
><strong>_**Chekov**_**: *smiles* Course heading, Captain?  
><strong>_**Kirk**_**: …Second star to the right…and straight on till morning.  
>*Kirk, Chekov, and Scotty smile…while McCoy grins and looks affectionately at Spock*<br>Kirk (VO): Captain's log, stardate 9529.1. This is the final cruise of the starship Enterprise under my command. This ship, and her history, will shortly become the care of another crew. To them and their posterity we commit our future. They will continue the voyages we have begun, and travel to all the undiscovered countries, boldly going where no man…where no one…has gone before.**

And so it ends…but the beauty does not end there. For right after…before the credits roll…they have a surprise sign-off of all the actors of the bridge crew of the Original Series…In order of George Takei (Sulu); Nichelle Nichols (Uhura); Walter Koenig (Chekov); James Doohan (Scotty); Deforest Kelley (McCoy); Leonard Nimoy (Spock); and finally, William Shatner (Kirk). And it was absolutely so beautiful and touching and amazing…and I cried. Bawled, actually. It was just so beautiful, so perfect…and then I realized that this was the last movie Deforest Kelley was ever in…and it marked the ending of the Original Series and Movies…and the Cast…and I just completely lost it! :'( Ahh, I'm such a sap.

And so, it is officially over…the entirety of the Original Series and Cast…it has finished. But it is never gone…because (as cheesy as this may sound) Star Trek will always be in our hearts…it will always be in my heart and mind, anyway. I shall always remember it…and it doesn't matter if I watch The Next Generation or Voyager or Deep Space Nine…or even when I watch the sequel(s) to the 2009 J.J. Abrams Reboot. It will not matter…because no matter how much I may like those…I will always love the Original Series, Cast, and Movies above all others. And I will never stop. So, I give a bow and tearful smile in respect and love to those who were involved every step of the way…character, actor, writer, and director, I give a salute of respect…and we will continue your legacy…and continue going boldly where no one has gone before.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, this rant is finished. I really hope that anybody who reads this enjoyed it as much as possible! Finally, I give my own sign-off (but certainly not my last one!)…thank you for sticking through this with me – to the few people who are reading.<strong>

**Until my next update/story…Live long and prosper…**

**~ CC.**


	3. Epilogue and Omake

**Disclaimer: *SEE LAST CHAPTERS* And as an addition, the novelization of ST IV: The Voyage Home does not belong to me: it belongs to its author, Vonda McIntyre. But the actual Trek franchise belongs to, uh, their respective owners (Gene Roddenberry? I don't know…).**

**So hi, looks like I'm back again! XD I really just can't let this story go…**

**This isn't meant to be an extra chapter. It's actually just an "omake," really. And if you're not up on Japanese-anime terms like I am, an omake is defined as, "a term used in anime and manga to indicate a 'bonus' or 'extra' to the story." So, yes, this is the omake! XD Aren't you excited? *crickets* Ahem. Well, okay then.**

**So, first I wanna just thank all you reviewers and lurkers that have favorited and/or alerted this story! =D I really am thankful – and don't worry, don't be ashamed if you are a lurker, 'cause I'm a bit of one too! XD But, yes, I'd just like to list those who did favorite and/or alerted, but didn't write a review: GothTrekkie; ViBookWorm; milkywaymidnight; and Yannika. I think that's it. So, all of you, thank you so much! :) Your favorites make me really, REALLY happy! XD**

**But anyway, onto the actual omake.**

* * *

><p>So basically, this part is gonna be pretty short (that's one of the reasons why it's called an omake, heh), and it's going to be mainly focused on the novelization of the fourth movie, the Voyage Home, which I just finished after having bought it a few weeks ago (oh my gosh, I am so obsessed…I'm a little bit worried myself that I actually got this book, but it was actually really good!). But the really interesting thing is that this book actually goes into a lot of detail concerning Spock and McCoy's "resonance" after the fal-tor-pan in the third movie. As in…A LOT more detail than the movie. XD Oh yes, people. That means you'll be getting more quotes! *cheers*<p>

So, the first real McCoy and Spock scenes are in the very beginning of the novel, before the canon scenes in the movie actually start. It begins with Kirk being worried about McCoy and Spock: they're both rather distant after the fal-tor-pan, and he's worried something may have happened to them:

"'_**They've had Spock practically incommunicado for three days. I want to be sure he's alright before we leave.'**_

'_**Whether he is or not, there isn't much you can do about it now.' The doctor managed a wan smile. 'Or me either, I suppose.'**_

'_**No,' Jim said gently. 'You did your part. You saved his life.' Jim worried about McCoy almost as much as he worried about Spock. The doctor's exhaustion troubled him. Even a quick flash of McCoy's usual wit, a snap of irony, would ease Jim's concern."**_

Aww, isn't that sweet? Kirk being all concerned about McCoy…*sniff* (Don't worry, folks: this is still a Spock/McCoy manifesto – not a Kirk/McCoy one). A few pages after that scene, McCoy is called into T'Lar's…uh…office, I guess you could call it, and he's told that a bit of Spock's psyche remains in his mind.

_**"'You, McCoy, were not properly prepared to accept the transfer. I have determined that he retains certain elements of your psyche, and certain elements of his personality and his mind remain in your keeping—'**_

'_**What!' McCoy exclaimed.**_

'_**I will continue to facilitate the transfer between you, until it is complete.' She rose. 'Please come with me.'**_

_**Beside Jim, McCoy stiffened.**_

'_**What are you saying?' Jim said. 'That Bones has to go through fal-tor-pan again? How much do you think he can take?'**_

'_**This has nothing to do with you, Kirk.' T'Lar said.**_

'_**Anything concerning my officers has something to do with me!'**_

…

'_**What if I prefer not to undergo another mind-meld?'**_

'_**You will cripple Spock.'**_

'_**What about McCoy?' Jim said.**_

'_**I think it likely that the force of Spock's psychological energy will once again possess McCoy, as it did when he held Spock's katra.'**_

_**McCoy grimaced. 'I don't have much choice, do I?'**_

'_**No,' T'Lar said. 'You do not.'**_

…

_**McCoy hesitated. Jim moved to his side.**_

'_**Kirk,' T'Lar said, 'you must stay behind.'**_

'_**But—'**_

'_**You cannot help. You can only hinder.'**_

'_**What's to prevent me from following?'**_

'_**It's all right, Jim,' McCoy said, following T'Lar. They disappeared into the darkness beyond the curtain."**_

Ok, I really couldn't resist copying that whole quote. But hey, book quotes require a lot more typing than movie quotes! . Lol, but hey, I'm dedicated to this omake. But yes, anyway, poor McCoy and Spock now have lingering pieces of each other in their minds…but hey, we all know that they don't REALLY mind…they've already been bonded of course, duh. *cough* (Just showing my pairing preference, folks, nothing to see here. Move along, move along).

The next quote comes from one of my favorite movie scenes: when Spock leaves the bridge to go find info on the humpback whales, and Kirk (and McCoy) go with him. Kirk originally orders McCoy to stay on the bridge, but McCoy refuses, saying that, "somebody has to look after him." Here's Vonda McIntyre's version. ;)

_**"Jim headed after him. When he realized McCoy was following, he stopped and turned back. He was concerned about McCoy's mental state as he was about Spock's. For all their vast knowledge and long history, Vulcans were neither omniscient nor omnipotent. They might not have freed McCoy as completely as they claimed.**_

_**And Bones might be right, Jim thought, trying to persuade himself that he was worrying to no purpose. Maybe they did use the opportunity of retraining Spock's mind to create the perfect Vulcan, a being of complete logic and no emotion at all…**_

'_**Stay here, Bones,' he said.**_

'_**No way!' McCoy said. 'Somebody has to keep an eye on him!'**_

'_**Yes. Me.'**_

'_**Oh, no,' McCoy said. '**_**You**_** think he's all right.'"**_

Lol, I love that little addition at the end. And poor Jim…worrying about McCoy and Spock. XD So adorable! There's another short one that I wanna write here…but it's not related to Spones at all (I know, you're all surprised, right?). It actually involves something I noticed about the original Star Trek series and movies: and in this book, it's actually Gillian who notices it, as she sees the bridge crew for the first time:

** "**_**A Black woman glanced up from her console, saw Gillian, and smiled at her. The Asian man who had helped Chekov entered and took his place at another control console. Gillian stared around in wonder. She was in a spaceship that could travel from star to star, among a group of people who lived and worked together without being concerned about race or gender, among people from earth and a person from another planet. Gillian broke into a grin. Probably a silly grin, she thought, and she did not care."**_

*squeal* Now, isn't that cute? :D I really loved all the parts, lines, and quotes from this book: it was so good! I truly recommend it. But anyway, back to spamming this omake with more quotes! Tee hee hee…Besides that one, I just wanna write a few more short quotes, from the very end of the story, when the Enterprise is just returning from the 1980s to the 23rd century. So, right before they whipped around the Sun, Spock was basically having the Vulcan equivalent of a freak-out, because the lives of all his friends and family rested on him threading the needle, so to speak. And his inner thoughts – of course – include McCoy (coincidence? I think not!):

** "**_**Spock recalled an earlier, similar death, heat and radiation blasting around him as he struggled to save the Enterprise. That time he had succeeded. This time he feared he must have failed. He glanced for an instant at each of the people in the control room, at each of his friends.**_

_** Only Leonard McCoy returned his gaze. The doctor looked at him for a long moment. Sweat glistened on his face. The ship plunged obliquely and McCoy had to snatch at the railing to keep his feet. He straightened again. He was frightened, but he showed no evidence of terror or panic.**_

_** To Spock's astonishment, he smiled.**_

_** Spock had no idea how to respond to that."  
><strong>_

I gotta tell you, when I read that line…I actually blushed and squealed out loud. Needless to say, my parents now think that I'm insane (if they didn't know that before), but it was worth it! Gosh, you have no idea about the amounts of slash that practically radiates off the pages of these books…I can't even capture it here, by copying quotes. I am forever saying from now on that Vonda N. McIntyre was one of the earliest Spock/McCoy coyotes. And no one shall ever convince me otherwise. 'Cause seriously…this is basically one very long, very good piece of slash fanfiction. I kid you not. ^^

But anyway, I should probably get back to copying my last quote (*exhausted cheer from readers*) I'm sorry! It wasn't that long…or boring…right? *gulp* Heh heh…just…here's the quote:

_**"Spock stood in full sunlight in the center of the atrium, robed but bare-headed. McCoy started toward him without waiting for Spock to acknowledge his presence. The sand scraped beneath his boots.**_

_** 'Spock!'**_

_** 'Yes, Dr. McCoy,' Spock said.**_

_** 'Why didn't you answer my call?'**_

_** 'I was helping Dr. Taylor ensure the safety and well-being and the freedom of the whales. Afterward, I found it necessary to meditate. If you had been patient—' He stopped and gazed at McCoy; and smiled very slightly. 'But of course you are a doctor, not a patient.'**_

_** 'I—what?' He really had heard Spock say what he thought he heard him say.**_

_** 'It is of no consequence, Dr. McCoy,' Spock said.**_

_** …**_

_** Groaning, he buried his face in his hands. 'It's driving me crazy, Spock!' he cried. 'To understand you so well. T'Lar said you were whole again. She swore she'd freed us of each other!'**_

_** 'Dr. McCoy, sit down. Please.'**_

_** McCoy collapsed on one of the polished granite boulders. Spock sat nearby.**_

_** 'Is it so terrible,' the Vulcan said, 'to understand me?'**_

_** 'I—' McCoy managed to smile. 'It isn't something I'm used to.' He rubbed his hands down the smooth, stippled sides of the sun-warmed boulder. 'No, Spock, the understanding isn't so terrible. It isn't terrible at all—though I'm not sure I believe I'm admitting that. But it shouldn't be happening! I feel like I'm losing myself again. Spock…I'm afraid.'**_

_** Spock leaned toward him, elbows on knees, 'Doctor, you are not alone in this experience.'**_

_** …**_

_** 'The facilitation sessions are complete. We need not return to Vulcan.'**_

_** McCoy glanced up.**_

_** 'Dr. McCoy,' Spock said, 'T'Lar spoke the truth. To the degree that it is possible to achieve, we are free, each of the other. But we have our own true memories. We retain resonances of each other. I understand you better, too. Can you accept what has occurred? If you cannot, you will needlessly suffer. But it will be your own suffering, not mine. If you can take yourself beyond your fear, you will take yourself beyond danger as well.'**_

_** 'Is that true?' McCoy whispered.**_

_** Spock nodded.**_

_** The Vulcan spoke of resonances: the truth of what he said resonated within McCoy.**_

_** He rose. 'Thank you, Mr. Spock. You've eased my mind considerably. But I've got to hurry. The tribunal will deliver a verdict soon.'**_

_** 'I will accompany you,' Spock said."**_

And yay! That is it. Now, after reading that quote…how can anyone think of anything other than the slash implications? It's so incredibly slashy! Gah!

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this little epilogue/omake! I enjoyed writing it, I guess, since this book was so good, it allowed me to revisit a lot of my favorite quotes! I recommend it to any Spones fan, or really, for any Trek fan. It was really quite good!

* * *

><p><strong>So this really is the true end of my movie (and now book, I guess) manifesto! I hoped everyone enjoyed! =D<strong>

**~ CC.**


End file.
